Tales of SMBZ
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: A story of the famous Flash Called SMBZ with more sonic characters and some of my Fan-Characters.
1. Sonic's Promise

David the Writer: Right now I am giving myself a break when it comes to normal fictions and am going to submit a fiction called Tales of SMBZ 1: Sonic's Promise. SMBZ is currently on episode 8. This episode happens right before episode 7 when they're in the Pipe-Lands. They have set up a campfire for the night so that they can rest and Shadow is frustrated at Sonic once again. They are arguing about the idea of stopping to rest right now.

Shadow: You know with what I've been through I would be frustrated as well about that.

David the Writer: For those of you who haven't seen episode 8 of SMBZ, you find out that Shadow is even more frustrated than usual because Rouge was murdered by Mecha-Sonic. The thing is I think there is more behind it than just Rouge. Rouge is his friend on Mobius and here was his friend because she's dead now. E123 Omega wasn't seen in the flashback so Shadow could also be a little frustrated because he doesn't know where E123 Omega is and he's the most loyal and best friend he has. The Tales of SMBZ adds on some new Mobius characters from the Sonic line-up and even revives a few as well. Now I need to stop talking.

Sonic: That was a long ramble.

Mario: Mama-mia, that's a whole a-paragraph.

Luigi: (Spinning around in circles with swirly eyeballs and unbalanced body from all of the words)

Yoshi: (Growls in excitement)

Luigi: (Snaps back to normal) I will do a-the disclaimer. All Mario Character a- Nintendo. All Sonic Characters especially Sonic and Shadow Sega.

David the Writer: Thanks for that disclaimer, Luigi. Background song is Someday by Nickelback.

Shadow: That song matches the Series perfectly.

Sonic: No kidding. I want to know for how long it will match the series.

David the Writer: Anyway... There is a 4th-wall smash in this chapter. Now on with the story.

* * *

Tales of SMBZ 1: Sonic's Promise

Sonic looks at the sun of Mushroom Kingdom and sees that they are near sun setting time. He also sees that Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi are tired.

Sonic says "Wow, how the time passes!"

Stuffwell says "Yes, My Time-EgaddularRadulator says that it's nearly sunset time. Maybe we should stop and rest."

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi sit down from the exhaustion of walking around searching for the Emeralds.

Sonic says "This was so much easier with The Special Stage."

Mario gestures, with a head tilt and his hands moving toward the front of him, "What's that?"

Sonic says "It's a special place in my world that holds all the chaos emeralds when they are hidden from the rest of the world. The reason it's called The Special Stage is, in all of the adventures it's happened in the other places, I am running forward and backward and, in there, I run straight through a tube going in the direct my Spin-Dash form guides me. It was pretty handy because It brought the chaos emeralds to me when I hit the gem in the place."

Stuffwell says "Sounds like a pretty resourceful place."

Shadow says "I never used it because I could sense the emeralds. Some of the items in this world are messing with my power to sense the emeralds so it's hard."

Stuffwell says "Could another item be just as powerful?"

Mario motioned his hands in front moving toward the front of his body to gesture a story about the star-spirits.

Sonic says "The Koopa Brothers mentioned them. What are they?"

Yoshi jumped and points toward Stuffwell, telling them to look at Stuffwell for a video on it.

Stuffwell folds open to reveal a screen that turns into a video screen.

A narrator says as the Seven Star Spirits are shown "You all have wondered what the Legendary star spirits are and now we have found out. The Star Spirits are legendary Stars that guard The Star Rod in Star Haven."

The screen then shows the star rod being wielded by Mario and the same Narrator says "The Star Rod is a rod that turns wishes into reality. The most powerful of wishes turn into Lumas."

It shows a picture of the many types of Lumas and Rosalina on the screen and the same Narrator says "Lumas are Little Star-Shaped creatures raised by Rosalina. Lumas can eventually turn into living Stars to make all new galaxies in our world."

The sky is shown on the screen and the same narrator says "The Star haven has a special place that is higher than our sky which is the first part of The Star Cycle."

Star Road and Geno are shown as the same narrator says "The first part of the cycle is Star Road. Star Road is guarded by the Legendary ? but we just call him Geno since The Smithy Gang was defeated."

The Star spirits are shown around the Star Rod and The Same Narrator says "As long as The Star Spirits are in Star Haven, Wishes are granted and stars are born."

Cases of videos are shown on the screen. The group looks at this, with tilted heads and question marks above their heads.

Then the same narrator says "If you want to know more, Find other videos on Stars. This is the only video included with this case."

Sonic, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi drop to the ground in the embarrassing situation.

Sonic says "Well that last 2 sentences is advertising their other videos."

Stuffwell unfolds and says :"That certainly was unexpected of them."

Shadow says "We shouldn't stop even if it's nighttime. We can rest after we get the next closest emerald."

Sonic says in a very loud voice and an deepen pitch on his voice "What if we run into Mecha-Sonic? If we're too tired, we won't hold very good against him."

Shadow says "I have gone a long time without sleep and I've been alright in battle."

Sonic says "That's because you're the Ultimate Life-Form. You really don't need much sleep. We need sleep to keep our energy up and at it's best for battling."

Shadow says "That's a pretty good idea for you guys and, since I got to follow alongside you guys, I guess I'll follow along with it too. Just don't expect it too much of the time!"

Sonic runs away from him and sits down near a pipe far away from camp.

Sonic looks at the moon. While thinking about his friends who died to Mecha-Sonic, he sees their faces on the moon.

He says "I promise I'll make things right."

Shadow, in camp, looks at the moon as well and thinks about Rouge and E123 Omega to see their images on it.

Shadow thinks "I will avenge you, Rouge and E123 Omega. You were my best friends of all of Mobius and now you're gone. I must defeat Mecha-Sonic and then I can go back to being my normal self."

Outside camp, Mario walks over to Sonic and says "Sonic."

Sonic says "I know let's get back to camp to eat and rest."

Mario and Sonic do simultaneously one chuckle. They have been working on combos to battle their enemies together and to make themselves even more powerful than before this all started. At camp, the group eats up and takes a rest for the night.

TBC...

* * *

David the Writer: It's always good to make a promise to those who have fallen. What do you think?

Sonic: I think what you said is very true and this is proof of it.

Mario: This is a-great fiction when it comes to explanation of so many things. I love a-that 4th-Wall a-Smash.

Sonic: Yeah, that 4th-wall smash was a epic one.

Luigi: It was great.

Shadow: I think your beta-readers will be proud of the story.

David the Writer: Thanks everyone. What did you readers think of the story?


	2. Amy is Alive?

David the Writer: Alright so we continue the story of Tales of SMBZ with a part that happens after the end of episode 8. This part includes a revived character of Sonic's friends who is Amy Rose. Amy runs in and strikes Basilisk with her hammer. Enjoy Basilisk's Pain to be defeated by a prisoner on the ship. the group is going to be healed by Soft items, that Amy stole from the doctor's lab.

Mario: That is a-interesting.

Sonic: Why would they prepare with Soft items?

Yoshi: Maybe they knew about Basilisk's powers because the doctor created him.

Sonic: Well that is good to know. Mario Characters Nintendo. Sonic and Amy Sega.

David the Writer: Shadow has left the Party. Formation has changed. Background Song is Crisis City (Whirlwind) from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Now on with the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Amy Rose is Alive?

Basilisk prepares to finish Mario off when Suddenly a red and gold hammer is thrown at him.

Basilisk says "Who threw that Hammer, boysssss?"

Suddenly a being says "That would be me."

The Being uses a soft on Sonic, Luigi, and Yoshi.

Basilisk says "Who are you, girrrrrrrl?"

The being says "My name is Amy Rose."

Sonic goes in shock by the name.

Basilisk says "You challenge me to a fight? Well I'll have to sssssee your death is at hand."

Sonic says "Not as long as I can help it!"

Sonic charges at Basilisk and So does Amy. Amy strikes Basilisk 3 times with her hammer and then Sonic strikes him with his fist. Luigi give Mario a Super Mushroom. Sonic then is seen striking Basilisk with 3 kicks. Amy throws a present bomb at Basilisk and it explodes in his face.

Basilisk growls and says "That hurtssss. It ssssseemssss you have won for now. This is my trip to the Underwhere!"

Mario explains to Sonic about the Underwhere being like a underworld full of dead people. It's where you go when you die is what Mario explains.

Meanwhile Bowser says "Hey isn't that the prisoner I brought on my ship with me?"

The doctor walks in and says "You mean you had the pink hedgehog in your prison on this ship?"

Bowser says "Yes I found him in Koopa Land and imprisoned her for not being willing to follow my orders. Is that bad?"

The Doctor says "The Pink Hedgehog is one of Sonic the Blue Hedgehog's friends who helped him guard the Chaos Emeralds. If she is alive, then there is a chance that other Mobians can be revived."

Bowser says "That is good to know. Now get Mecha-Mario out there."

The Doctor pushes a button and says "He is on his way now."

Back with Mario and Gang, Sonic asks Amy how she is alive.

Amy says "Strange thing is a Mechanical version of Shadow known as Neo Metal Shadow helped revive me. He has the power of the Chosen Ones, remember?"

Sonic says "Yes I remember. Well it's a good thing he exists."

Mario explains about a Shyguy with the power of Chosen Ones named Tall ShyGuy in this dimension. Could they know about each Dimension's knowledge?

Sonic says "Well that is odd."

Luigi says "Mario!"

Amy says "Looks like those Koopatrols are charging at us."

Sonic says "Well bring it On!"

The group start attacking the Koopatrols sending each and everyone of them to the Underwhere. Oddly Bowser has yet to show himself.

TBC...

* * *

David the Writer: Well Soon to come is the Mecha Mario fight and the fight with Bowser to free Princess Peach. All of this is done with Amy's Help.

Amy: I am glad to help.

Sonic: I am glad you're alive.


	3. VS Mecha Mario

David the writer: Alright I am back with Tales of SMBZ chapter 3. This chapter is called VS Mecha Mario. This chapter will also include the revived Amy. I hope the Mecha Mario fight is pretty good.

Mario: Yahoo, Lets a-go.

Luigi: Oh yeah.

Sonic: It's great to have Amy back and I hope we never see Basilisx again.

Amy: David the writer told me that Basilisx is going to escape the Underwhere.

Sonic: There's a way to escape that place?

Stuffwell: Yes through Underwhere road, any being can escape.

Sonic There is a road to escape that place. Why is there a road?

Stuffwell: Well, Just so Mario could get the Pure-Heart that is in that world plus the overthere. That is our first adventure where one of our own turned on us. Bowser was o n our side and so was peach. She could fight pretty good. Also got the Mario bros. Luigi turned out to have the Chaos Heart.

Sonic: If that is so, couldn't that mean Luigi can use his inner chaos to use chaos abilities?

David the Writer: Yes I am planning on having Shadow help him. He just needs to see it be done.

Amy: Well , let's get this chapter started. Mario Characters © Nintendo. Sonic and Amy © Sega. Mecha Mario © Alvin Earthworm.

David the writer: Thanks, Amy, for the disclaimer. Background song is Bowser's Domain by Hale-Bopp. Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Tales of SMBZ Chapter 3: VS Mecha Mario

Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Amy, and Yoshi continue battling through the Koopatrols. When they get halfway to Bowser's Cockpit, they run into the Mechanical Monster, Mecha Mario. Mario Asks Sonic what does he think that is.

Sonic says "I think it's a mechanical version of you like Mecha-Sonic is a mechanical version of me."

Amy says "Then that's Mecha-Mario."

Bowser's Voice comes out of the Loud Speaker saying ""Yes a good doctor friend of mine designed him. He is your superior, Mario."

Mario shakes his head no.

Bowser says "What, you think you can win? Hah, Mecha Mario, Attack."

Mecha-Mario tries to strike Mario with his fist but Mario dodges and strikes it with his hammer. Mecha Mario gets hit and sends a hammer Mario's Way. Mario dodges and Sonic punches Mecha Mario.

Amy says "By the way Sonic, why are you red?"

Sonic says "oh, that? That because I picked up a power-up of this world called a fire flower. I am right now Fire Sonic Form.

Amy says "That's good to know."

Mecha Mario then shoots bullets at Mario. Mario gets hit by Half of the bullets and the other half was blocked by Amy spinning her hammer. Luigi then struck Mecha Mario with his body by landing on him in Tanooki statue form.

Meanwhile, Bowser says "If Mecha-Mario fails, you doctor will give Princess Peach back to Mario."

The Doctor says "As you wish, I will have the rope on that rail move her to them but you got to tell them not to blow up the ship."

Bowser says "Deal."

Back with the gang, Mecha-Mario and Mario then clash punches And then Amy strikes Mecha Mario with her hammer. Sonic Finishes if off with a fireball to the head. Mecha Mario falls to the ground.

Bowser on the loud speaker says "Alright you have won. You can have Princess Peach on two conditions: First don't blow up the battleship and second don't come to the cockpit."

Suddenly out of Mecha-Mario comes the Light-Blue Chaos Emerald.

Sonic says "A Chaos Emerald was used to power Mecha-Mario."

Bowser on the loud speaker says "Alright, why do I have to surrender that?"

Mario explains that this is the heroes' loot from the battle.

Bowser on the loud speaker says "Alright then."

Sonic says "So you decided to give up? Good thing too. I was planning on taking you out of your shell and hitting you with it for Capturing Amy Rose."

Amy blushes at Sonic's statement. Bowser's deal is kept. Mario leaves towards Egad's lab. But what does Bowser still have planned for his gigantic Battleship?

TBC...


	4. Basilisx's Escape

Welcome back to Tales of SMBZ. The Underwhere got a new subject in chapter 2. Basilisx is his name and now he plans to escape in this chapter. He plans on going through Underwhere road that he learned about from Bowser. He must overcome 3 different undead type enemies and they are Dry Bones, Boos, and Dark Boos. I am also adding in the dark bones to the group of undead type enemies. He won't have any help he will go on his own.

Basilisx © Alvin-Earthworm. Mario characters and enemies © Nintendo. Sonic Characters © Sega.

Background song is Getting away with Murder by Papa Roach. Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Tales of SMBZ Chapter 4: Basilisx's Escape

Basilisx awakes inside the underwhere. He plans on escaping. He has already entered Underwhere Road.

Basilisx says "This sssssssssssseemssssssssss eassssssssssssssy enough."

Suddenly a dry bones appears in front of him.

Basilisx says "Out of my way, undead."

Basilisx attacks the dry bones and kills it. Then 3 more dry bones appear. Basilisx summons his claws and attacks the 3 dry bones. Suddenly a boo appears.

Basilisx says "A Boo? Well thissssssss issssss interesting."

Basilisx strikes the boo with his claws.

A Dark Boo and Dark Bones appears.

Basilisx says "Dark Bonessssssss and Dark Boo. Thissssssss issssss interesting."

He strikes at the Dark Boo and Dark Bones and kills them. He suddenly runs into Underwhere guards.

Underwhere Guard #1 says "Your kind is not allowed past this point, Koopatrol."

Basilisx says "Underwhere Guardsssss, you will get out of my way."

Underwhere Guard #2 says "No we shall not so just deal with staying down here, Basilisx."

Basilisx suddenly fills energy entering him and he yells "No!"

Basilisx then runs at The Guards and kills each one. Basilsx then continues down through the place they were guarding until he approaches a Door.

Door Guard #1 says "You are Basilisx and don't belong in the top world after what has happened to you."

Basilisx says "Either you open or I sssssssssssssslice you open. Your choice."

Door Guard #1, scared for his life, opens up and so do the rest of the door guards. Basilisx continues through the Underwhere road. Then he runs into more Dark Boos and Dark Bones.

Basilisx says "You are going to die by my handssssssssssssssssss." He slices them to bits. Then another beast appears.

Solar Beast says "If you're escaping, so am I."

Basilisx says "No you are not. I will be esssssssssscaping Alone."

Basilisx battles the Solar Beast with great strength. Trying with all his might, he just can't seem to beat the Solar Beast. He is bashed through the last doorway.

Solar Beast says "I will escape."

Suddenly a powerful chaos light appears.

Solar Beast says "Yes come to me, Chaos Heart."

The Chaos Heart just passes the Solar Beast and goes to Basilisx.

The Chaos Heart says "Bowser is not coming for you. He sees no need for you. Now you must find a new path on your own."

Basilisx says "My king just dissssmisssssssssssessssssss ssssssssssss me asssssssssss another failure. Now I will dessssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssstroy Bowssssssssssssssssssssser and that Doctor."

The Chaos Heart says "Would you like my help with that?"

Basilisx smiles and says "Yessssssssssss I would."

Solar Beast says "No! Bond with me, Chaos Heart!"

It was too late the Chaos Heart bonds with Basilisx and Basilisx screams "Chaos Heart!"

The Chaos Heart attack Ability attacks and destroys the Solar Beast.

Basilisx "Now I will desssstroy Mario, Bowsssssssssser, and that Doctor."

TBC...


	5. SMBZ plus Amy VS Basilisx

Welcome back to Tales of SMBZ. This chapter is when we finally see Shadow rejoining the group after he left because he couldn't find it in his heart to go help Peach. He just wanted to go after Mecha-Sonic. The thing is Basilisx appears and is ready to take Shadow's Chaos Emerald from him. Luckily Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, and Amy come and save him because Luigi senses something wrong in that area.

Mario Characters © Nintendo. Sonic Characters © Sega. Basilisx © Alvin-Earthworm.

Background song is Forest of Illusion from Super Mario World. Now on with the story.

* * *

Tales of SMBZ Chapter 5: SMBZ Plus Amy VS Basilisx

Shadow wandered around the Forest of Illusion seeing no detection of Chaos Emeralds but the one he holds. In another part of the Forest of Illusion, we find Basilisx. He has the power of the Chaos Heart and is using it to detect Emeralds. He locates the one in Shadow's Possession.

Basilisx says "Chaosssss Emerald detected!" He runs toward that direction.

Meanwhile with Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, and Amy, The group is explaining to Amy what has happened so far.

Sonic finishes off the explanation "That's when you came in and you know the rest."

Amy says "Wow, hey Luigi. Last night I saw that you were having a little nightmare that you didn't want to wake up from. What was it about?"

Luigi says "I was having a dream about the Chaos Heart being taken by Basilisx. I think it might be a good idea to suspect that Basilisx is alive again."

Sonic says "What's the Chaos Heart?"

Mario explains about the adventure where the Chaos Heart was born and how Luigi turned out to be it's true wielder. He explained also about Mr. L who Luigi was when they first saw him after the Wedding of Bowser and Peach. Then Luigi hears something in the distance. They are currently inside the Forest of Illusion. With Shadow, He has been attacked by Basilisx.

Basilisx says "You are the black hedgehog who was once adventuring with Mario. I shall kill you for the Chaos Emerald you hold."

Shadow says "No you shall not." Then he tilts his arm back and concentrates on forming chaos energy and says "Chaos..." He gathers a lot of Chaos Energy in his hand and shouts "Spear!" He sends a chaos spear at Basilisx.

Basilisx dodges it and runs over to Shadow. Basilisx then slashes Shadow with his Claws. Shadow gets hit by the Claws and Shadow then uses Shadow Chop, Shadow Kick, and Shadow Back Kick combo AKA his three attack combo. Basilisx gets hit and then Basilisx sticks out both his claws. He then starts spinning to use Basilisx Spin. Shadow gets hit and then uses Chaos Nightmare on Basilisx. This hits Basilisx.

Basilisx says "You're pretty good but now it's time to finish this." He raises his arms to his chest and crosses them. He then shouts "Chaos Heart!" He lets his arms fall to his sides and a beam of Chaos Energy is sent at Shadow.

Shadow is hit by this beam and is sent flying.

With Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, and Amy, Sonic says "There's Shadow."

They run in that direction and make it to Shadow.

Shadow says "Great to see you, Sonic."

Sonic says "Shadow, what's attacking you?"

Basilisx appears in front of them and says "That would be me."

Mario says "Basilisx!"

Shadow says "So that's his name."

Amy comes up and says "Yeah he almost defeated Mario and the rest of them and would have if I hadn't come along."

Shadow says "Amy? How are you alive?"

Amy explains to Shadow what he explained to Sonic of how the Chaos Emerald she had teleported her to the Koopa Kingdom and she was locked up on the Battle ship Bowser used to kidnap Peach.

Shadow says "Wow."

Basilisx says "Enough talk." He then shouts "Chaos Heart!"

Everyone but Luigi dodged it. When Luigi got hit by it, he started to transform. When the transformation was complete, he became Mr. L.

Mario says "Mr. L is here."

Mr. L says "You do not know what the Chaos Heart's True Power is. Let me show you." He then shouts "Chaos Heart!"

Basilisx, at the same time as Mr. L, shouts "Chaos Heart!"

The Two Chaos Hearts collide and neither seem to have more energy than the other. This makes them cancel each other.

Basilisx says "the Chaos Heart is said to use Chaos Energy and that, because You, Luigi, are it's rightful user, it makes sense that you can use the Chaos Heart ability too." He then leaves from The Forest Of Illusion.

Shadow says "Mario brothers and Sonic, I underestimated the Mario bros and will return to fight on your side on one condition: Luigi will become my Chaos Energy Apprentice."

Luigi says "I'll accept that."

Shadow Rejoins the Party. Formation has changed.

TBC...


End file.
